


Cause I'll Love You Till The End

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Modern Royalty, No cell phones or such, Sensual in the middle, Slow Burn, Soft as hell at the end, Some bullying at the very beginning, Strangers to Lovers, Surprisingly dialogue heavy, The King doesn't like his son, They have the sex but it's not included, angsty at the beginning, for me anyway, ish, just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun's a prince of a fairly brutal kingdom, their right of passage to test the future rulers is for them to kill a criminal by fighting to the death. Jonghyun has nightmares about it but the day of his passage, his sister comes to him saying to remove his armor and see their father. His path changes the next day when his to be husband, the prince of the enemy kingdom, comes to stay.





	Cause I'll Love You Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> Title from End of the Earth - Marina (fits better for the ending of the fic)
> 
> I don't know where this came from, I guess I wanted to do another royal au but make it more... dramatic and have the two go on a path no one expects. I'm not sure _why_ it's so dialogue heavy since I try to do more descriptions but...oh well. Hopefully you all like it. 
> 
> All errors are mine. Unbeta'd and unedited as usual.

_“Finish the job, Prince!”_

_“Do it! Kill me!” The prince stared down at the man, bloodied and face partially swollen. He couldn’t bring himself to kill him. He knew he was meant to. He was meant to be able to kill his enemies. This was his challenge. If he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t rule. With a shaking hand, he dropped the sword and felt his entire body shaking._

_“I can’t.” The man in front of him stood. No longer bloodied as he held the princes’ sword in hand._

_“Then you and your kingdom will parish by my hands.” The prince stared at him wide eyed as the sword was lifted then swung._

Sitting up in bed, the prince panted in the dark of his room. Pressing his hand to his forehead, he tried to calm him before he pushed the same hand through his now sweat-dampened hair. Taking a deep breath, he leans over and turns on his lamp. Letting the warm glow fill the room as he closes his eyes again. His challenge was today, he was to fight and kill some stranger that was being sentenced to death. Instead of doing it the usual way, they decided to test him, make sure he’s willing to kill for their kingdom. It was time according to the old adviser. The prince hated it though. His sisters didn’t have to go through this, so why must he? Why can’t they just discuss things with the neighboring kingdoms? Or join forces? Why did they have to spill the blood of innocents to make a point. He glances at his clock and groans. It was ten minutes before he was to get up, stretching he turns off his alarm and heads to the bathroom to shower and wash off the night sweats. Once he’s out and dressed again, he pulls his armor on knowing they wanted the challenge done first thing. Pushing his hair back once more, he goes to the door and takes a few deep breaths. Opening the door, he’s surprised to see his sister.

“Sonyan? What is it?”

“Father has changed his mind. Remove your armor and come in your regular clothes.” He nods and goes to close the door when she stops him and cups his cheek.

“I’m very sorry for what he has planned for you, baby brother.” Jonghyun stares at her and frowns.

“What is it?”

“He has pawned you to the neighboring kingdom, you’re to marry their heir.”

“Isn’t their heir a male?” She nods.

“It’s a way to make sure the male heirs cannot take the throne. Many kingdoms have done it in the past and it creates the near collapse of one or the other. The other kingdom only has one princess. We have two. The odds are in our favor, but I’m so sorry.” The prince stares at her as she finishes talking and nods once.

“Better than having to kill someone for no reason other than as a test.” Sonyan smiles and nods. ‘Get ready, come to the throne room when you’re done.’ With that she leaves and Jonghyun shuts his door tugging off his armor. He can only imagine the torture he’ll be put through in the other kingdom. He’s heard horror stories and he just knows that he won’t be welcomed. He doesn’t even have any clue what the prince or princess of that kingdom look like. The King is hardly even seen. The Queen though, he knows what she looks like. She’s the one that does most of the treaties and discussions instead of her husband. He’s pretty sure the king of the kingdom has passed or is ill, he hasn’t been seen in forever. The children were seen when they were younger, but he wasn’t born when the princess was shown around to the kingdom or neighboring ones, and he’s the same age as the prince so he doesn’t remember him at all. As he dresses, he looks around his room figuring he’ll be sent to the neighboring kingdom. With a sigh, he heads downstairs to go before his mother and father on their decisions. As he stands before them, his sisters sit beside them in their seats, Sonyan avoiding his gaze. They were closer in age, still five-year difference but she was the only one near his age they could play together when they were little. Now though, she acted like a stranger. Setting his jaw, he looks his parents in the eye.

“You changed your mind?” His mother glances over at Sonyan who continues to avoid everyone’s gaze.

“We have yes. You’ll be wed to their second born and heir to their throne.”

“Why? We’re both men, do you have something you wish to tell me about myself?” His father narrowed his eyes and sits up straighter.

“This isn’t for love, child. You two are pawns in this kingdom. You’ll marry so our kingdoms can have a moment of peace.” Jonghyun frowns at his king but nods once, asking when he leaves, and they laugh.

“He’s coming to live here. He will be under close watch and have a guard posted to his room during the night to make sure he doesn’t plan to kill anyone.” Jonghyun stares at his parents before giving a nod. His mother rambling about when the prince should be there, and he simply begins to tune her out. He doesn’t want to marry some enemy prince. He understands the saying keep your friends close, but your enemies closer but this is just too much. He wanted to marry a princess in the future. He wanted kids of his own. He can’t have that now. They probably still have to consummate the marriage. Maybe they don’t? It’s all charade anyway. They can just throw some red wine on the bed and call it good. He sighs and his parents stop talking. Cursing in his head he apologizes.

“I meant no disrespect, mother. I’m just, absorbing everything.” She nods and dismisses him. ‘Remember. Three days.’ She says to him as he’s turning to leave, he closes his eyes in relief knowing she knew he wasn’t listening the entire time. He turns his head, looking behind him a moment to give a single nod of thanks before leaving the room. Heading to the garden, he sits on the bench and stares at the pond in front of him. Jonghyun hates everything right now. He’d much rather be planning his sisters weddings. At least then he could sneak in during cake tasting and steal samples. Sonyan would take him with her. He pulls his legs up onto the bench and sits back more so he can hug his knees. Jonghyun at least hopes the kingdoms prince isn’t horrid. He could use a new friend. Even if they’re supposed to be enemies; their parents are enemies. Not them. They could be friends… Right? He groans as his friend sits beside him.  
  
"Your dad cancelled the fight?" Jonghyun nods  
  
"That's good then, you didn't want to kill him anyway." Jonghyun looks over at Dongho and glares a bit.  
  
"Yeah, his new plan is ten times worse. I have to marry the enemies son." Dongho stared at him confused before mumbling 'but you don't even like guys.' Jonghyun laughed telling him he had said something similar to his dad and nearly had his head chopped off right there. Slouching though, he sighs heavily.  
  
"I don't know who I like. I don't have girls I Can like around me besides a few of my sisters' handmaids and you're the only guy my age around here." Looking slightly offended Dongho pats Jonghyuns cheek and asks if he isn't pretty enough for him. After a fit of giggles and snorts from the both of them, Jonghyun pats Donghos leg and says 'Sorry, you're handsome but...that'd be weird.' Dongho shrugs understandably and grins at him. Asking when the prince will be arriving.  
  
"Three days." Suddenly, Jonghyun finds himself being led someplace by his best friend and stares at the back of his head confused. When they get to the library, he's even more confused. However, that confusion turns to embarrassment when he drops some books about sex and marriage in front of him.  
  
"Dongho!" Dropping a thin book about the male anatomy on top he looks at the prince confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Not reading these!" He hisses between clenched teeth. There's no way. He doesn't ever plan to have sex with this guy, he's just hoping to survive his marriage and not end up beaten or killed. He tells Dongho as much and he just stares at him before laughing loudly.  
  
"You think any of us are going to let him just kill you?" Jonghyun stares and says 'probably not, but behind closed doors what can you do about abuse?' Dongho waves him off ignoring his concerns and pulls over a chair, tugging one of the books over to flip through it. Turning the thick book towards Jonghyun at certain parts and tapping on the pages. Both of them learning far too much than they could possibly ever need to know about themselves. Finally escaping Donghos torture as he's labelled it he heads back to his room, grateful he can lock that door when he sees Sonyan pacing by his door.   
  
"...Sonyan." she jumps and looks at him before forcing a smile. He admits, he hates the warning flip his stomach gives at the smile. She pulls him back towards the main hall. Mumbling something about having to take him to get cleaned up for his to be husband tomorrow.  
  
"Tomorrow?!"  
  
"Didn't you listen?"  
  
"S-She said three days!" Jonghyun stares wide eyed ahead of his as he feels his nervous overwhelm and cause him to shake. He thought he'd have two full days before he was forced with this total stranger who he knows absolutely nothing about. He feels a sharp pain in his thumb and glances down, having accidentally worried away at a hang nail on his thumb. Sticking the side of his thumb in his mouth to stop the bleeding, he shakes his head at Sonyan as she tries to push him into the car.  
  
"Get in or so help me, I will tell them to shave off an eyebrow." That gets him in the car. He quite likes his eyebrows. She sits beside him and the driver heads them out to the family spa. Shes rambling about the spa and what they’ll be doing. Jonghyun stares at his hands in his lap the whole time before he interrupts near the spa.  
  
"What's...What's in three days?"  
  
"The celebration before your wedding. The next day you're wed." Jonghyun feels sick. Sonyan rubs his back when he leans forward to put his head between his knees. He wonders how many people truly know his face. He could run away. He'd probably just be found and sent to exile or death for trying to betray the kingdom. Or simply killed on the streets, maybe not though. They'd look at his jeans and hoodies or sweater and realize he's not important. Possibly one of the reasons he can run to the bookstores alone with no one bothering him. That or his dad threatened the main city. He thinks about it and decides yeah, that’s probably the more logical explanation. Jonghyun hates the spa, everything about it and its new plans involve him so you can be sure he'll be a little shit. By the time they leave, he's been given a small haircut, on his head and places scissors should never go. He shudders at the memory, but he was glad they didn’t demand he dye his hair. He likes his black hair. He gets back to his room, finally alone and locks his door falling into his bed. He hates himself a little bit, wondering if he’ll be enough for the other prince. It’s not for love, or even good politics, but he still hopes for some damn reason that he can make him happy. Glancing at the clock, it's nearing dinner around seven. He'll have lessons after for an hour then be sent here to wash up and sleep for tomorrow. He's terrified. He knows he won't sleep well tonight.  
  
When morning comes, Jonghyun groans and turns off his alarm before turning over and tugging his blankets back over his head. Sleeping in a tiny bit more before his eyes popped open. His to be husband is coming in today. Shit. He gets up, nearly tripping when his foot gets caught in the sheet. The guard outside asking if everything is alright when he stumbles and falls into the bed frame with a loud grunt. 'I'm fine! Just stubbed my toe on the frame!' He calls back, they don't need to know everything. Smacking his face, he drags his hand down before going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He can't stop his hands shaking as he brushes his teeth or as he buttons the top of his sweater. He feels himself shaking like a leaf and really hopes it's not obvious. He hears a knock and Dongho say it's him. He tells him to come in and sinks into a chair beside his bed.  
  
"I can't do this." Dongho asks how he got the dates wrong.  
  
"I zoned out when mother spoke and then when leaving she said, 'remember three days.' I figured he came in then not that’s when our reception basically is. I’m fucked." He drops his face into his hands and groans. Dongho patting his back while laughing.

“Doesn’t matter now. You have to come meet him. I heard he arrived early this morning when most of the castle was asleep.” Jonghyun perks up at that and stares at him.

“He what?! So, I’m already late!?” Dongho nods once with a wide grin and Jonghyun shoves him out of the way as he runs out of his room, barely hearing Dongho shouting where to go; he slows as he gets closer to the grand hall just off the throne room. He can hear voices and slips into one of the bathrooms closer to the area to make sure he looks presentable. Glancing at his clothes, he shrugs. He’s got a sweater and his skinny jeans on. He wasn’t told to dress nicely so he hopes this is well enough, before leaving he sees someone out the window and pauses to move closer. Jonghyun tries to peek over the windowsill without being seen, catching view of a white striped collar with black shoulders, he sees messy brown hair and blinks a few times. The stranger must have come with the prince, since he doubts the prince would just be outside the house with no guards. Granted he was just viewing the flowers. Shrugging, he heads to the grand hall and freezes when he sees everyone there, except the prince.

“You’re late.”

“I didn’t know there was a time.” His mother sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose before motioning sharply to get over by her. Jonghyun rushes over and asks quietly if he’s dressed okay. She glances over at him and gives a small nod. ‘It will do.’ She says and Jonghyun nods, relaxing a bit before the doors open and in comes the man from the window. Jonghyun’s eyes widen just a bit as he looks him over. The black shoulders turning into a lace overlay on his jacket sleeves as the rest stays the white with stripes. His black pants and dress shoes finish it off and Jonghyun glances down at himself and slides down in his seat a bit to curl in on himself. He looks like a pauper while his to be husband looks like he just walked out of a magazine. His father stands to talk and Jonghyun glances at the prince, his jaw is set, and he looks pissed; he just hopes it’s at the situation and not just automatically at everyone in the castle. Thankfully, he doesn’t resemble the man in his dream the night before. He sees his father motion towards him, and he stands. Keeping his hands to his side as he bows slightly. The prince staring at him unimpressed. He glances at his sisters near by and Sonyan bites at her lip before motion to say something.

“I…I don’t have anything to say. Just know I’m being forced into this just like you are, so don’t be mad at me.” Jonghyun sees both his parents give him a disapproving look before he sits. The prince’s eyebrow quirking slightly in slight amusement before his father continues to speak. Jonghyun doesn’t care if he just pissed off the kingdom or his parents. He wasn’t asked his opinion. He just had his life plans taken away from him over night, they can remain pissed off. At the end of the talk, Jonghyun is pushed to a small room in the library to mingle with his to be husband. Sitting in the plush chair, he just kicks off his shoes and pulls a knee up to rest his chin on as the guard walks the neighbor's prince into the room. He turns and walks out shutting the door. The prince stands defiantly by the door, his nose turned up towards Jonghyun as he keeps his eyes closed. Jonghyun thinks he looks a bit odd and chuckles.

"Chill out. Take a seat, they just plan for us to chat with each other."

"And I don't want to talk."

"Then just sit dammit. They won't let us out for a while. No reason to hurt your legs." The prince looks at him with the angry piercing eyes and he rolls his own.

"Sit. I won't ask again. You standing is rude, I've done nothing to you." The boy sighs and Jonghyun sees his shoulders droop when he sits in a chair. Much less rigid as well. He's leaning back which he didn't expect. Jonghyun smiles at him softly and just tips his head back against the cushions. He made his plea earlier. At this point, if the prince wants to kill him so be it. He doesn’t want to marry him either. Even if he is kind of handsome.

"You're really going to nap?"

"We have nothing else and you don't want to speak. What else should I do besides nap? I don't know you and I don't have sex with strangers, even if those strangers might be my forced fiancé." Jonghyun says while his head is still tipped back, moving to get more comfortable he swings his legs over one chair arm before popping his head up to look at the prince. From the fact he thought Jonghyun wouldn't be looking at him, he dropped his act a bit and is simply looking at something in his lap. If he didn’t know better, he'd say the man was about to cry but he doesn't. Just sadly stares at whatever’s in his lap. He looks his age then. He's sure they both do. Just a couple of scared and unsure twenty-three-year olds. Jonghyun sighs and speaks up first.

"I'm Jonghyun. I'm sorry, that our parents are sick enough to decide this was the smartest plan. I’m sure you had other plans for your future. I did. We're the same age too. That's all I knew about you...that we were born the same year." The prince looks over at him and gives a small nod before looking at his lap.

"Minhyun. I had some plans, they weren't approved by my mother but, I had some."

"What were they?" Minhyun looks at him again confused. Jonghyun quirking both his eyebrows in a 'well go on' motion. Minhyun scoffs and continues.

"I wanted to sing... maybe be a teacher. Princes' can't do that though." Jonghyun stares confused.

"Why not? My eldest sister is a teacher. The kingdom is a bit messy but the kids and even the parents love her." Minhyun stares shocked and shakes his head.

"We weren't meant to do anything. Just go through school, learn strategy and take the throne. That was it." Jonghyun watched as Minhyun stood, that piercing look back.

"Why am I even telling you this? You'll probably repeat it back to your father so he can somehow twist it into an attack plan." Jonghyun stood up quickly and clenched his fists at his side.

"No, I wouldn't! What part of I'm being forced into too didn't you understand earlier? I wouldn't care if you told me battle plans, I still wouldn't tell him anything!" Minhyun moves into his space and Jonghyun realizes how much taller he is, he leans back, hand gripping the chair to keep him upright as he does. Minhyun looks him over before spitting in his face and gripping his arm when he went to wipe his face to swing and push him on the ground. Jonghyun hitting the ground hard and groaning. Wiping his face with the other hand, he glares up at Minhyun then.

"What is your problem?!" Jonghyun goes to push up and yelps in pain, moving to cradle his hand against his chest. He gets up and grabs his shoes before going to the door and pounding on it. Minhyun sitting down again glaring.

"I tried to be nice to you. Remember, my kingdoms punishment for terror or betrayal is death." As he goes to pound on the door again, he finds him pushed up against it. His injured hand between the hard door and his chest. Tears springing to his eyes as he pushes back, shoes in hand, trying to let some pressure off. Minhyun leaning near his ear.

"You'll keep quiet about this. I only shoved you, it's your own fault for breaking your wrist. You wouldn't have been able to save yourself from a trip with those scrawny arms." Jonghyun nods quickly to get the man off him, like hell he'd keep quiet. The kingdom knows he's clumsy. He's never broken or hurt himself. Minhyun doesn't know that though. He pounds on the door again and is relieved they open this time. The guard immediately eyeing the angle of his wrist before grabbing the neighboring prince.

"What have you done?!"

"He fell! I did nothing!" Jonghyun looks at Minhyun and clenches his jaw before he interrupts.

"You know how I am. It was only a matter of time." Another guard comes over to take Minhyun away as the first takes Jonghyun to the hospital. His arm is x-rayed it's a small fracture, so they set him in a cast, so he doesn’t move it and gives him a sling if he wants it. He shakes his head saying thanks anyway and heads back to the car to go home. Immediately, Dongho is beside him checking him over and he pushes him towards an empty room before he breaks.

"What the hell happened? No one believes it was an accident."

"Cause it wasn't. He's fucking crazy. We were talking normal but the moment I mentioned that our kingdom was a little better cause Jiyeon is a teacher. He said he wanted to be one back home but was told no. I figured he'd jump at the chance here. But no. He spit in my face then threw me on the ground." He feels tears well up and Dongho hugs him tightly. Sniffling against his shirt with small apologies for messing it up. Dongho laughs and says its fine. He has other shirts. Jonghyun moves to sit beside him, he was scared something like this would happen. That he'd be forced into a relationship with an angry man who'd take it out on him. He says as much to Dongho.

"Father won't care. He already finds me a disappointment." Dongho frowns and hugs him again from the side, rubbing his back. Jonghyun glances at the door when he opens. His mother standing there worried.

"Dongho. Leave us." He goes to protest before Jonghyun pats his leg with a small smile saying he's fine. Dongho sighs but heads out. Not going too far from the room for after.

"What happened?"

"He spit in my face then threw me to the ground. What does it matter? Did you both expect something different? You're forcing us to marry and he's forced to live here with his kingdoms enemy! He's scared." She stares at him before sighing.

"He's not scared Jonghyun. He's probably doing exactly as he was told, he'll be put in the dungeons more than likely."

"No, he really is scared. No one would look like he did when he thought I wasn't looking!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was sitting in my chair; I had my feet over the arm and my head back. I wasn’t even looking at him, after a while of no talking, I popped my head up. He was looking at a photo and looked upset mom. He's my age. You'd be upset if they put me in the dungeons for acting out in fear." She stares at him and frowns a bit.

"... wouldn't you?"

"You know how to act. Acting in fear isn’t acc-"

"Oh my god. Goodbye mother. I'm going to my room." She tries to stop him, and he yanks his hand away, storming out and past where Dongho is hiding. The other rushing after him, putting his arm around his shoulder with a smile. Jonghyun mumbling that his mother doesn't care either. Dongho sighs and pats his back, both pausing when they see Minhyun. A guard chaining his wrists to prep him for the dungeon. Jonghyun glances at Dongho.

"Am I stupid?"

"Very for whatever the hell you're about to do."

"I'm enacting the spouse clause."

"What?!" Dongho tries to stop him and isn’t quick enough when Jonghyun storms over to them. Loudly, he announces probably the dumbest thing he could.

"Stop!" The guards and his father look at him. He can feel Minhyuns gaze on him too.

"I’m enacting the spouse clause!" He feels himself shaking again but stands his ground as he hears a few gasps. The prince beside him looking confused as he asks what that is. His father sighing.

"It means we cannot touch you unless he gives permission, if we dont ask permission or ignore his opinion, we must give him the same punishment." Minhyun turns to look at Jonghyun like he's insane. Jonghyun glances at him but back at his father.

"I know you dislike me, but your favorite daughter loves to baby me. She'd be pissed if you gave me punishment." His father narrows his eyes before giving a single nod.

"Unchain him." Jonghyun holds his gaze till his father points at him.

"If he acts out, some things I will not ask permission for. Understand that." Jonghyun gives a single nod before grabbing Minhyuns arm and yanking him away. Unsurprised by guards following close. Dongho shaking Jonghyun after hes close enough. Minhyun staring confused at the ground.

"Are you fucking crazy, Jonghyun?! Why the hell would you do that?!" Jonghyun stares at him a minute before he relaxes and nearly collapses. Both Minhyun and Dongho grab him before he hits the ground. Dongho scooping him up and taking him to his room. Minhyun following quieting in front of the guards. Jonghyun out cold on the bed, the guards stand outside and Dongho turns on Minhyun.

"He should have let you rot in the basement; I don't know why he enacted that clause, but you better be grateful for it." Minhyun stares at him and gives a small nod. Dongho shaking his head as he goes into the bathroom to grab a cold towel for Jonghyun. Minhyun slowly sitting in a chair as he looks around at the books, music and games he has. Dongho coming back out grumbling to himself before slapping the wet towel on Jonghyuns head.

"Ow." Jonghyun grumbles and Dongho shouts at him.

"Don't 'ow' me! Do you realize what you did?!"

"Yes. He acted out of fear; you would have done the same. Why does no one believe that? Hes our age Dongho." Dongho frowns and contemplates telling Jonghyun he's nearby but glances at the neighboring prince worrying at his lip as he listens to his betrothed speak.

"What makes you think he was Scared."

"He didn't know I was watching him. He probably thinks I fell asleep or was staring at the ceiling before I spoke. He was holding a photo and looked ready to cry." They both hear Minhyun take a sharp breath and they look over at him. Jonghyun blinking in surprise since he didn't know he was there.

"Oh. You're here." Dongho nods and says he helped him catch him when he fainted. Jonghyun grumbles about not using the term fainted. 'Makes me sound like a ten-year-old girl.' Dongho laughs and shakes his head.

"You fainted dude. You went white as a sheet which is impressive considering how tan you are." Jonghyun barks out a laugh and grabs the cold towel off his head throwing it at his face. Dongho catches it and grins before taking it back to the bathroom. Minhyun using that small moment to speak up.

"Thank you. You're insane, and stupid, but thank you." Jonghyun looks at him surprised and gives a small smile.

"You're welcome. I just ask you actually behave. I'd rather not have my head cut off or my heart skewered by my father’s sword." Minhyun stares horrified as Dongho walks out.

"You can't be serious." Jonghyun looks at Dongho and requests he explain the common punishment in the kingdom.

"Betrayal you're placed in an arena with the king usually, he fights you till youre down then skewers your heart with his sword. If you kill someone, youre being beheaded. If you hurt someone, like you did, you would have been hung by your wrists..." Minhyun says that doesn’t sound so bad and Jonghyun shakes his head saying he wasn’t finished, he just likes visuals and to wait a moment. Dongho walks over to the bed posts that go plenty higher than he is. He stands on his toes to touch near the top.

"Youd be like so, on your toes. After a while your toes would hurt but going down on your feet pulls your arms in and well...youd asphyxiate." Minhyun stares and looks at Jonghyun.

"Your family is barbaric." Jonghyun shrugs.

"Yesterday, I was meant to fight someone for my father, and I was so relieved that they decided that I'd be marrying you instead." He laughs and Minhyun shakes his head.

"This place is insane."

"Then behave. You can talk back, you'll get a look, dont go overboard though." Dongho nods and glares a little bit.

"Especially cause if Jonghyun goes to the dungeons with you, I'll get his sister. She'll do whatever she can to get him out. You'll rot alone." Minhyun gives a small nod as a petite woman runs into the and up to Jonghyun slapping him.

"We were just talking about you." Jonghyun smiles as he rubs his cheek, Sonyan glaring before she turns on the stranger prince.

"You. I don't know what crazy voodoo magic you put on my brother to enact that law, but you better break it!" Minhyun stares at her wide eyed and shakes his head.

"I didn’t even know about it! How would I?!" Sonyan looks at Jonghyun shocked.

"You did it yourself?" He nods and it earns him another slap.

"Stop slapping me! He was scared dammit!" Sonyan stares at him before looking at Minhyun.

"Were you?"

"Are you kidding? I still am! I almost was sent to a dungeon where I apparently would have suffocated myself!" Sonyan sighs and shakes her head. Jonghyun mumbling he couldn't let that happen. Dongho saying that had they not walked by, he wouldn't have even known the prince was being taken to the dungeons. Sonyan nods, they had decided it when he was at the hospital. He frowns and nods.

"Which is why I had to enact that law. He doesn’t deserve death for breaking my wrist." Minhyun softly apologizes for that and Jonghyun smiles.

"You deserve two of Sonyan's slaps." Minhyun shrugs saying they didn’t look too bad. Dongho laughing.

"She adores her baby brother. She held back and still left a welt. You're a stranger who broke his wrist. Youll taste blood." Minhyun stares wide eyed and looks at her smirking as she advances towards him, Minhyun scrambles out of his chair and moves back.

"W-wait. No, can't I just have one?!"

"You spit and threw me on the ground. That’s two offenses meaning two slaps." Minhyun goes to argue it, gripping a chair to try and keep her away, when she swings and slaps him once. His head turning from the force as he gasps. She cracks her knuckles and brings down the other hand, his head snapping the other way as well. Minhyun feels tears in his eyes and mumbles about pain in his neck and back of head too. He then claims he does taste blood and Sonyan goes and grabs the wet towel from earlier and another for his cheeks.

"You will bruise a little. Next time you hurt him, youll get the full thing." Minhyun stares in horror and nods understanding before she goes to Jonghyun and kisses his forehead.

"Take it easy with that cast." He nods as she leaves and Dongho chuckles at Minhyun sitting with cold towels on his cheeks.

"That was punishment enough never to even breathe again. It hurts to speak." Jonghyun nods and feels a little bad but pushes down the feelings. He can't afford that right now. Dongho mentions he has lessons, but the guards are right outside as he narrows his eyes at Minhyun. The other avoiding eye contact. Jonghyun waiting till the doors closed to speak.

"I know you don't want to be here. I don't want this either, but we have to deal with it. Okay? They won't ask us to consummate anything I don't think...so once we're married, we can just...be friends I guess?" He shrugs and leans back on his bed pillows. Minhyun frowns before he speaks gently.

"I was put in a random room this morning; do you know if that's my room for good? Otherwise, I'd like to find my things." Jonghyun looks at him surprised and nods going to his door.

"Hey. Aron, what room is Minhyuns?"

"He's staying next door till the wedding."

"Till...the wedding?" He nods.

"He'll be in your room after of course. Per tradition."

"Riiight, well this isn't a traditional marriage so, until father tells you he has to move in my room let’s just leave him in his own space okay?" Aron and the other guard look confused but nod.

"Are his things in that room?" They nod.

"Should be." Jonghyun goes out and to the other room. Finding bags and a few very large suitcases in the room before shrugging and going back to his room.

"You're all set. Dinner is in an hour, so I’ll stop by to get you then." Minhyun nods and stands up prepared to go to his room when he pauses and looks at Jonghyun.

"Thank you. Again. And I am sorry about your wrist. I didn’t expect you to do that." Jonghyun shrugs and accepts his apology before waving him off saying he wants a nap. Minhyun chuckles and agrees before leaving the room. Jonghyun collapsing against the bed groaning. He's a dumbass. Theres no way Minhyun is going to behave. He's going to die by the end of the week. He just knows it.

The celebration for their wedding goes off without a hitch, surprising both princes' and the king and queen as well. Everyone had expected something stupid to happen. Not that anyone was complaining about it, he next day though, he's glad the wedding is small. They're being allowed to wear just a suit, but grumbles as his mother had sent someone to give him some make up. Once she leaves, he glances in the mirror at the eyeliner around his eyes and sighs a bit. He guesses he looks a bit nicer. Jonghyun fixes his cufflinks and pushes his hair back as Dongho walks in. The prince looking over at his friend with a raised brow.

“Why are you rushing around?”

“Dude, if you’re not already gay for your husband, you will be.” Jonghyun furrows his brows and shakes his head at that.

“I’m not, cause why would I bother? We’re not in this for love, Dongho.” He just pulls his jacket on and tries to do up the buttons, Dongho eventually smacking his hand and doing the buttons himself as Jonghyun watches.

“You need to just breathe, Jonghyun. You’re going to faint again.” Jonghyun glares at him and heads towards the door, Dongho following after him and nudges him before he walks into the garden. He had convinced his parents to at least let them have the wedding in the garden since it’s his favorite place. Had he gotten married on his own terms he would have wanted to see his bride walk down the smoothed path in the garden, instead he’ll just be meeting his forced husband at a random alter for a wedding neither of them wanted. He sighs and Dongho fixes the piece of hair falling forward and says he looks good. Jonghyun smiles a little and thanks him.

“Don’t worry. Just keep breathing and repeat after the priest. It’ll be over in twenty minutes tops.” Jonghyun huffs and shakes his arms a little being able to feel them going numb from his anxiety before pushing the doors open. Dongho moving to sit by the small crowd of people and Jonghyun looks at Minhyun, his black suit fitted far more proper than his own and his hair slicked back. Someone having gone to him as well to line his eyes and Jonghyun stares for a moment, nearly tripping over his own feet as his only thought goes along the lines of ‘Oh shit.’ Shaking that off, he sees Minhyun having a slight smirk on his face and he gives him a look once he’s close enough so that no one else will see it besides him. Standing opposite of him, Minhyun looks him over and Jonghyun feels his ears burn. He’s never been looked over like that and feels awkwardly like a piece of meat. The priest comes through the doors and moves to stand beside them as he speaks. The two of them repeating him, and awkwardly standing when he does the traditional notion for it anyone thinks they shouldn’t be wed to speak up now. Of course, no one thinks they _should_ be wed but that’s not the question. Once finished, he hesitates to do the final part and Minhyun speaks up saying just to pronounce them because they didn’t plan to kiss. He nods once and finishes the ceremony simply. A few of the audience leaves then, his father and mother staying for a moment before the priest goes up to his father and speaks about something. His father pinching his nose with an annoyed but also disgusted look on his face. Waving him off as he says something Jonghyun frowns when the priest then heads to him and Minhyun.

“Your father said I am to ask you two your plans for the consummation. It is tradi-.”

“This is a forced marriage, sir. We will not be consummating anything. Lie on the forms later tonight. We don’t care, just make it official.” Minhyun says and Jonghyun looks at him a bit relieved he said that. They had discussed it and figured they wouldn’t have asked them to do it. Once that’s settled, they’re offered some lunch and they Jonghyun asks to eat his out here. They nod and walk off to ask Minhyun about his food as well. Jonghyun simply tugs off his jacket and undoes his top buttons as he sits by the pond. After a little bit, he tugs his shoes and socks off, hugging his knees as he glances at the silver band on his finger. Not the wedding he wanted. He didn't get to kiss his partner, not that he wanted to, but it's part of the ceremony. He would have wanted to write vows, he couldn't for Minhyun, he doesn't know him or even trust him. He sighs and rubs his eyes feeling tears welling up. It's stupid to cry over. He hates his father. When the food comes, he's surprised to see legs beside him, Minhyun having taken the tray for both their lunches and sat beside him.

"I didn't know you were still out here." Jonghyun mumbles, taking his plate as he sits up a little bit and crosses his legs. His now husband shrugs.

"I wanted to give you some space. You seemed upset." He digs into his food and Jonghyun pokes at his with his fork before he scoffs a bit.

"I am upset. I wanted to marry someone I actually loved. I’m upset because even though father agreed about the garden, I still didn't get to kiss my partner," he pauses at Minhyun choking on his food and glares at him. "Not that I wanted to dammit. I couldn't write vows like I wanted had I been able to marry for love." He sets his plate back on the tray not hungry and rests his forehead on his knees as he hugs them.

"I couldn't and now can't do anything I wanted to do and it's your mother's and my father's faults and I hate them both." Minhyun watches him as he rambles, his voice cracking a few times from trying not to cry. He can see how glassy his eyes are looking and frowns a bit when he mentions his mother.

"It wasn't her. They planned to have you marry my sister. When she heard about it, she cried for hours. Every time I saw her for a week her eyes were puffy and red." Minhyun chuckles a bit and continues on. "I spoke up the next day and said I'd take her place. She doesn't deserve this. She has a boyfriend. I wasn’t going to let that happen. I had my books and my one friend." Jonghyun stares at him and then laughs softly.

"You really put yourself here? Just cause your sister had a _boyfriend_. My sister said it was to put the kingdoms on edge… a race for next heir or something" Minhyun shrugs, saying that could have been the plan for his kingdom but not _his_ and continues his story.

"When I offered that, they expected your father to be _pissed_ by it. Who'd give their only male heir to another male? We expected death or laugher. Instead we got an acceptance saying I had to come live here then." Neither understood that. Why his father would accept but change the original plan to have Minhyun live here, unless. Jonghyun glances at Minhyuns food and then it hits him.

"Did my father know it was your idea?" Minhyun looks at him confused before shrugging.

"He could have. I'm not sure, but this food tastes weird." Jonghyun frowns and takes it from him, sniffing it a little as Minhyun spits out what he had in his mouth. Jonghyun shaking his head at the scent.

"It just smells overwhelmingly salty." Minhyun nods and glances at Jonghyun.

"I’m allergic to salt." Jonghyun stares at him a moment.

"You won't go into shock or anything will you?" Minhyun shakes his head.

"I’ll just get sick later. If it’s on my skin, it swells, and I get hives." Jonghyun frowns and picks up his food, smelling it and frowning at the salty smell too. He gets up then grabs his shoes, tray and jacket before motioning for Minhyun to follow. Heading out, one guard rushes forward to take the tray.

"Aron, can you take Minhyun to his room to rest?" He looks down the hall at the younger guard and smiles when he accepts. Jonghyun telling Minhyun he trusts Aron and is going to go talk with the kitchen. He tugs on his shoes and motions for the guard holding the tray to go on to the kitchens. He follows and talks with the chef. Asking if he knew, the man admitting he heard something about it but didn't think it to be true. Jonghyun scolds him and demands the kitchen staff not put any salt in food prepped for Minhyun. They all agree, and a petite woman asks if he would like new food made for him. Jonghyun thinks a moment and nods. 'Something light. His stomach isn't doing well with the salt.' They nod and make up a small serving of soup and finds salt-less crackers they place with it. Jonghyun thanks her and smiles softly. Asking for a notice to be put up just in case. They agree and Jonghyun nods before apologizing to the chef. They smile softly and pat his shoulder. Jonghyun smiles and takes the tray up to Minhyun. The other looking at him confused from his bed as he sits up. Jonghyun snapping the legs on the tray out.

"It's something light. The crackers should help your stomach. No salt. The chef thought it was a joke when he was told." Minhyun nods and shrugs. He has that reaction a lot. Mumbling even when he sweats he begins to get rashes. Jonghyun frowns and sits at the foot of the bed.

"Even if it's just a tiny bit?" Minhyun nods.

"I can eat small amounts but it’s just better if it’s simply not added." Jonghyun nods before laughing softly.

"I thought maybe my father would try poisoning you, that's why I asked if he knew."

"Is that why you smelled the food?" The prince nods before he gets up.

"Go ahead and rest. If you need anything just push the button beside your bed. Itll tell the staff nearby." Minhyun nods mumbling that he was wondering what that was. He chuckles and pats Minhyun's leg over the blanket before leaving. Going to his room, he shuts the door and drops face first against his mattress. He was terrified. Thinking his father would attempt to murder Minhyun then blame him. He would be rid of two problems then.

\----Eight Months Later ----

Grumbling over breakfast, he throws a wadded-up napkin at Minhyun's head and smiles when he glares at him. It had been eight, nearly nine months since they met and got married. Jonghyun spent a week on edge making sure his father really wouldn't try to kill them. Never did and the kitchen made sure to prepare Minhyuns food carefully and without salt. Once he got Minhyuns food on accident and gagged, shouting that it tastes horrible. Minhyun swatted at him and stole his food back shouting it was better than his tongue swelling or being stuck in the bathroom forever. Now though, Jonghyuns learned to identify the unsalted foods with a glare. He also found himself teased by Dongho when he was alone. Apparently, he wasn't noticing something obvious and didn't understand what he meant by that. He thought he understood and caught plenty of things but according to Dongho he wasn't. Dongho now just simply shook his head with a weird smile and when he looks at Minhyun to see if he notices the strangeness his head tipped down and Jonghyun notices his ears are red. This was the final straw; he stands up and slams his hands on the table.

"Okay, what the _hell_ is going on? You're both acting weird!" Dongho drops his head onto the table laughing as Minhyun smiles softly.

“Nothing is going on.” Dongho cackles from his spot on the table and Minhyun smacks him making him laugh harder. His voice barely audible as he tells Minhyun to just say it already.

“Say what?” Minhyun smiles innocently and shrugs.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Dongho sits up at that point, narrowing his eyes at Minhyun before turning to Jonghyun and opening his mouth to expose him. Minhyun’s eyes widening when he gets out the first part ‘Minhyun wants to tell you that he-‘ Minhyun reaches across the table and covers his mouth.

“Shut up!” Jonghyun looks between the two of them as Minhyun physically climbs onto his table to keep his hand plastered to Dongho’s face. Dongho shouting muffled things and Jonghyun stares at him confused as he points at Minhyun and then him. Jonghyun points at himself confused.

“What are you… Dongho stop trying to spoil something and Minhyun get the hell off my table.” Dongho glares at Minhyun as he takes his hand away.

“Your secret is safe…for now…”

“Forever. It’s not your secret to give.” Dongho holds up his hands and says he’s sorry. He won’t say anything. Jonghyun looks between confused but shakes his head. Dongho gets up with a grin and says he’ll leave them alone now. He has things to do. Minhyun stares at him leaving before looking at Jonghyun.

“What do you want to do?” Jonghyun looks at him then outside, it doesn’t seem like it will rain, he smiles a little.

“Let’s go into town. It’s gotten better in the last few months. Jiyeon has been working on it.” Minhyun nods and tells him he’ll meet him at the gate in ten minutes. Jonghyun smiles and nods, following Minhyun as he walks out before realizing what he’s doing and shakes his head. Getting up, he changes his shirt from a sweater to a tshirt and tugs on a hoodie before heading out to the gate. Tugging his shoes on when he gets to the door. His mother walking by and giving him a curious look.

“Where are you going?”

“Town. Jiyeon has said it’s gotten better and we’re bored.” He shrugs and smiles widely when he sees Minhyun coming up behind his mother, waving to her, they head out since Minhyun was smart to pull his shoes on before heading down. Telling the driver that they’re just going to walk. He shrugs and settles back in to relax as they head down the path. Minhyun watching Jonghyun talk about some new game he had heard about. As they get closer to town, Minhyun asks if they can go to the bookstore and Jonghyun pauses a moment before nodding. ‘Sure, we’re going to pass it on the way to the other store anyway.’ Minhyun smiles softly and Jonghyun stares as he feels his heart skip a little. Mumbling to himself about the weirdness. Following Minhyun into the bookstore, he wanders behind him as he browses for a book. Jonghyun finding a bench and sitting on it, resting his head in his hand as he rests his elbow on his knee. Watching Minhyun wander about. Zoning out in his mind till Minhyun walks up to him with a bag in hand, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Hello? Earth to Jjuya?” Jonghyun looks up at that and raises an eyebrow.

“Jjuya?”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“You said it in front of my face…” Minhyun shrugs and heads towards the exit. Jonghyun rushing after him saying bye to the owner as he runs out. Minhyun walking quickly towards the other shop so Jonghyun runs up past him and grins. Minhyun looking up when he looks back before his wrist his grabbed and dragged under an awning. Minhyun blocking him against the wall as it begins to downpour. The store they’re by closed. Jonghyun looks up at him and feels his face burn, looking away quickly when he looks at him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Minhyun frowning mumbling that he looks red and pressing his hand against his forehead before pressing his own forehead against the hand between them. Humming as he moves back.

“You feel warm. You should have said something if you were sick, we could have stayed home.” Jonghyun stares up at him and says he wasn’t sick. He just ran. Minhyun stares at him and smiles a bit. ‘Right.’ Jonghyun glares at him slightly and glances down at the bag he has.

“Is your book okay?” The taller looks at the bag and pulls it up to look inside. Nodding once.

“All safe. No rain on it.” Minhyun glances up at the awning and moves to stand beside Jonghyun. Their shoulders touching as they stand close to avoid the rain coming down in sheets. Jonghyun’s ears still burning slightly. The atmosphere feeling tense. Jonghyun doesn’t know if it’s from neighboring thunderstorms electrifying the air or if it’s because of them. Their hands brush a few times standing there before it starts to die down. Minhyun peeking out from the awning and smiling at him.

“Let’s go get your game and use the phone there to call for a car. It looks like this is just a little break.” Jonghyun nods and follows Minhyun towards the store. Once inside, he has Minhyun call for a car as he goes to grab the game. Once he has it, he goes and pays and thanks them asking where the other boy went, the point outside and he sees Minhyun waiting out there. Thanking them, he heads out and looks at him curiously.

“Why did you wait out here?”

“I wasn’t sure the address of this place, so I figured I’d stand outside for them.” Jonghyun nods and stands beside him as they wait. Humming some random song as he rocks back and forth on his feet. The car pulling up after ten minutes. They get in and Minhyun rests his hand in the middle of the seats, palm up as he leans the opposite way on his elbow to look out the window. Jonghyun glances at him and his hand, fighting himself a little before he looks out his own window but glances over with his eyes to nudge his husbands hand. Minhyun smiling softly to himself before he slips his hand beneath Jonghyun’s and hooks their fingers. Jonghyun blushing horribly as he squeezes Minhyun’s hand. They stay like that till they get home, Jonghyun gently letting go as he climbs out of the car. Thanking the driver as they head up to the house. Minhyun following after him and nudging his shoulder as they get inside.

“What?” he looks up at the other and Minhyun smiles shaking his head. ‘Nothing.’ He joked as he wandered towards the kitchen for a snack. Jonghyun blinking at him before shaking his head. ‘I’ll be up in my room!’ he shouts and sees Minhyun raise his hand to acknowledge his shout and he smiles lightly. Heading up to his room when his father shows up.

“Jonghyun.”

“Father.” Jonghyun looking at him suddenly on edge.

“Your mother says you and your husband went to town.”

“Yes?” he questioned. His father humming before looking behind Jonghyun, the other slowly looking behind him to see Minhyun walked up the stairs balancing a tray of food. Jonghyun giving a small smile at him when he looks up. Minhyun going to smile when his expression drops slightly at the sight of the King.

“Why don’t you two go on a trip? She says you were bored. Being cooped up in the house. I wouldn’t mind you going someplace. You both have behaved amazingly.” Jonghyun eyes him suspiciously but nods saying they’ll think about it. The King smiles and bows his head to Minhyun who returns the gesture before continuing on. Jonghyun moving to take the tray from Minhyun uttering that that was a strange encounter. Minhyun nodding in agreement as they headed to Jonghyun’s room. The other having been slowly moving his things into Jonghyuns room as they grow closer. They close the door and Jonghyun sets the tray on the table, turning when Minhyun moves next to him. Softly asking if he can try something. Jonghyun looks at him and nods slowly.

“Sure?” Minhyun hesitates before just smiling and shaking his head. Jonghyun staring at his face with a small nod. ‘Okay…?’ He looks away and misses the way Minhyun stares down at his lips, a sigh leaving his lips then. They sit and dig into the food while discussing the kings offer. After they discuss it for a while, they finally agree on a vacation. They may as well. They’ll be able to go alone hopefully. Probably with some guards and Dongho but they’re all easy to deal with. Jonghyun laughing at that from Minhyun.

“Deal with? What are you planning to do huh?” He grins and Minhyun grins back and winks. Jonghyun gasps and shakes his head.

“No killing anyone.” Minhyun pouts and says, ‘Fine. I won’t.’ They both laugh and Jonghyun gets up to go let his father know the plans. Minhyun cleaning up Jonghyun’s mess and his own before moving to lay on his bed, hugging the second pillow on purpose to annoy him when he comes to lay in bed as well; and partially to just enjoy the scent. Jonghyun returning and staring at a now sleeping Minhyun before moving over to the bed and leaning close. Hesitating a moment then presses a kiss to his lips very gently before he begins to move back, Minhyun rousing slightly, turning over before falling back asleep. Jonghyun frozen by the bed, scared he’d be caught just then. Heaving out a breath he was holding, he stands up and freezes again. Dongho standing in the doorway, hand posed to knock with a smirk on his face.

“You saw nothing.”

“Just confess already, Jesus. It’s painful at this point.” Jonghyun shakes his head quickly and asks what he’s doing there.

“Came to get your tray. Go ahead, get in bed with your husband and get all cuddly like you’ve been doing the last week or so.” Jonghyun shushes him knowing the guards are outside and Dongho laughs loudly. Waving at him as he shuts the door. Jonghyun groans and kicks off his shoes before reaching over and tugging Minhyun’s shoes and socks off as well knowing the other hates sleeping in socks and jeans. He hesitates to remove the jeans but at least unbuttons them so they’re not as tight and tugs his own off before getting in bed for a nap. Hoping they don’t move too closely. Yawning, he tugs the pillow back from Minhyun now that he’s facing the other way and hugs the corner of it to fall asleep. Dongho and Aron peeking back inside later on to see if they can see anything amusing. Finding Minhyun resting his head on Jonghyun’s arm, the other’s head against Minhyun’s while the rest of them is angled opposite of each other. Jonghyun’s leg nearly falling off the bed. They chuckle and whisper ‘goodnight’ to them before shutting the door lightly once more. When the day of the trip comes, it's been nearly a week and both Minhyun and Jonghyun are finding Dongho and Aron to be acting very strange when they get to the destination.

"What happened. Tell us." Minhyun pips up, Jonghyun nods before asking if they slept together. Aron shouting 'No! I'm already married thank you.' He says and they all look at the ring on his hand no one ever noticed before.

"Huh. Then why are you acting weird?" Minhyun stares at them.

"We saw you both sleeping together. Minhyun was snuggled up against Jonghyun and your heads were together. It was super cute." Aron admits. Dongho continuing quickly,

"That's all we saw!" Aron looks at Dongho and sighs pinching his nose.

"What did you see?" Minhyun questions as he narrows his eyes. Dongho glances at Aron who holds his hands up stepping away.

"I saw nothing, only heard it from Dongho blabbing his mouth." Jonghyun stares at Dongho narrowing his eyes knowing where this is going. Dongho looks at him and gulps but forces a smile. Claiming Minhyun is scarier.

"I saw Jonghyun kiss you!" Minhyun's eyes widen as his face turns red. Looking at Jonghyun who's just went fully into the 'ground is _super_ interesting' mode. Aron and Dongho smile before heading out of the house saying theyre going to find them all lunch.

"You kissed me?"

"O-Only once. I was confused and curious and you were asleep and right there and looked really cute so I thought 'just a quick peck...no one would know...' but then the dumbass walked in at the wrong time." Minhyun frowns before shaking his head and walking towards one of the extra rooms. Jonghyun glances at the room he had planned for theirs and sulks a little.

"I... Our room is this one..." Minhyun ignores him and grabs his second bag, carrying towards the other room when Jonghyun walks over and grabs the bag, setting to the side before standing slightly on his toes to kiss him. Minhyun gasps at the kiss and stares once he pulls away. Jonghyun staring back, knowing his face is red and begins to lose his nerve the longer he stands there. Deflating a bit, he sighs and leaves the apparently stunned man standing there. He takes his own bags into the main suite, peeking out the window at the view of the water before going to head out. Minhyun stopping him when he walks in with a bag and walks over to him cupping his face and kissing him this time. Jonghyun hums and presses back kissing him. Both of them pull away and Jonghyun sees the other searching again before he smiles. Jonghyun panting slightly before smiling as well. Minhyun puts his things away before grabbing the other bag and unpacking that too. Jonghyun watching from his position sitting on the bed, his chin resting on the higher portion of the footboard. Finding himself glancing his husband over and chokes a little when he bends to put shirts away. Minhyun standing and looking over at him coughing with a curious look.

"I’m fine. Sorry." The other staring with an amused expression.

"Were you checking out my ass or something?"

"What?! No! That’s crazy why would I do that?" Jonghyun laughs and leans back, holding onto the footboard with his hands. Minhyun turns and leans his arms on the higher portion of the footboard as he then rests his head on his arms with a smile.

"Cause I'm your husband and you've never really looked. I've looked. I know you have a very petite waist you like to hide with baggy clothes." Jonghyun stares as he talks. "You have Venus dimples, I noticed those on accident. You took a hoodie off and your shirt was still attached to it." Jonghyun gives him a confused look and Minhyun walks around the bed to pull him up and walk him towards a mirror, holding him against his chest to pull up his shirt to reveal them.

"Those." Minhyun points with his free hand, Jonghyun blinks and tilts his head curiously.

"So? Theyre just dimples? What makes them so special." Jonghyun freezes when he feels Minhyun's lips against his ear. The other speaking softly as Jonghyun rests his hands on his chest blindly. Keeping eye contact with him in the mirror as he speaks.

"They're considered lucky, and I read supposedly they're erogenous zones." Jonghyun doesn't understand why Minhyun whispering like this is affecting him so much; he can feel himself shaking just a little. Minhyun running his fingers around the area, barely grazing his fingertips over the skin when he goes over them. Jonghyuns breath hitching slightly. 'Oh.' Minhyun chuckles and kisses under his ear. Jonghyun moving to look at him better. Both of them having red faces before Jonghyun kisses him. Minhyun stepping backwards towards the bed as he grips Jonghyun’s hips pulling him back as well. Sitting on the bed, Minhyun pulls Jonghyun up into his lap; breaking the kiss to trail kisses down his neck. Jonghyun tipping his head back slightly as things get heated. Minhyun’s hands feeling as though they’re scalding him when they slip up under his shirt to push it off. Jonghyun working at Minhyun’s shirt, unbuttoning it before he shoves the thin fabric off his shoulders. Minhyun kissing him once more as he pushes the shirt off his arms behind him and lifting Jonghyun to lay on the bed. The two of them working together to find what they like and what makes one another cry out for more or whimper because it’s too much. When they’re done, Jonghyun lay panting, eyes closed with the sheet over him as Minhyun sits at the edge of the bed, stark naked but covered with faint red marks on his back and purple bruises forming on his chest and neck. Jonghyun feels his hair being pushed off his face and he peeks his eyes open, his husband smiling softly at him.

“We’ll do this properly now?” Jonghyun smiles back and nods.

“We should have just…postponed the wedding till this point.” He laughs as Minhyun shakes his head.

“Neither family would have approved of that.” Jonghyun rolls onto his side, facing Minhyun as he looks out the window, one section open just enough that they can see outside. Both are quite for a while, Jonghyun nearly falling asleep when he hears Minhyun utter words he hadn’t thought of doing in nearly a decade.

“We should run away.” Jonghyun sits up, and stares at him.

“Run away? Or renounce our titles?” Minhyun looks at him and smiles, cupping his jaw as he talks.

“Both. We could buy this place, it’s amazing. We have enough money between the two of us. We renounce our titles with the conditions we keep the money in our funds. We won’t try or bother with the throne again. Our sisters can handle it.” Jonghyun stares at him before leaning forward to kiss him with a small nod.

“My father hated me anyway. We even passed a town nearby. They probably have a bookstore we can work in if we wanted.” Minhyun grins at him and kisses his cheek.

“We won’t worry about anything again. No attempts on our heads, no wondering if your parents are up to something.”

“But…” Minhyun looks at him worriedly. ‘but?’ he repeats in question.

“What about Aron and Dongho? I don’t want to leave them there.”

“We can ask if they want to be here with us, they might like their jobs.” Jonghyun nods slightly before laying back down and pulling Minhyun with him by the shoulders. Minhyun moving up on his knees and leaning forward to block Jonghyun’s head in with his arms. Jonghyun mumbling that he needs to get under the blankets or put some pants on before he decides it’s time for another round. Minhyun laughs loudly and moves to get under the blankets when theres a knock at the door, both of them looking at it then at their appearance, both having messy hair, hickeys and completely naked.

“One moment!” Jonghyun kisses Minhyun quickly and smiles before getting out of bed and getting dressed really quick, glancing behind him he sees Minhyun wave as he walks into the bathroom, the shower turning on a moment later. Jonghyun chuckles and opens the door revealing Dongho and Aron.

“What’s up?”

“We were wondering if you two were done fucking so we could get some food in town.” Jonghyun feels his ears burn as he sputters and tries to deny what he said.

“W-What are you talking about? We weren’t…”

“You’re married, been alone in this room with the door _locked_ for the last hour and the window is open enough we walked by and saw Minhyun’s ass. Don’t deny it.” Jonghyun sulks and nods before asking them the question.

“Are you guys… _happy_ at the house working?” Aron looks at Dongho and then back with a shrug.

“I can’t really complain.”

“I can. Do you know how many times I’ve been scolded for folding a damn shirt wrong? Why do you ask though?” Jonghyun glances towards the bathroom and smiles softly, telling them what they had talked about a few moments before. That they weren’t eligible for the thrones anyway, so why bother staying in the house where they’re not liked and stressed that someone will try to kill one of them. Finishing with saying they plan to renounce their titles with the condition they keep their money.

“We were going to buy this place. It’s nice… we were going to bring you with us if you wanted to quit.” Dongho smiles at him and shakes his head lightly.

“My mom and brother still work in the kitchens.”

“I enjoy being a guard too, I’m sure you can visit us still even if you renounce your titles.” Jonghyun gives a small nod but hugs them both tightly. ‘I’ll miss you guys.’ Minhyun comes out a few moments later fully dressed and walks over resting his hand on Jonghyun’s back.

“He asked you?” they both nod and tell him they said no. Minhyun gives a small smile and shrugs.

“We’ll always have a guest room if our plans go accordingly.”

\---- One Month Later ----

Their discussion with both sets of parents went well. Of course, Jonghyun’s family agreed about him removing his title and keeping his money. His father had joked if that was all it took, he would have written a check ages ago. Jonghyun glared at him for that and said had he known it was an option he would have _left_ ages ago. His sisters demand to know his address so they can visit and Jonghyun agrees to give it to them so long as they don’t give it to their parents. They cross their hearts and hug their baby brother tightly. Their trip to Minhyun’s home involved them stopping by their new home to drop off their things. The house surprisingly near the border of their kingdoms. Once they’ve settled everything, Jonghyun’s driver having agreed to do this last trip for them, they head to Minhyun’s family. The trip longer than expected but the discussion their goes just as quickly. Minhyun just going for the throat saying he’s ineligible anyway. His sister hugs him tightly before he leaves, and cups Jonghyun’s jaw with a soft smile.

“Take care of him.” Jonghyun smiles and nods before hugging her lightly.

“I’ll do my best.” Minhyun gives her their address just in case she wants to visit, and she agrees, whispering to him that he’ll be an uncle in a few months. Minhyun staring before he cheers and hugs her, congratulating her and the fiancé nearby. Sujin, his sister, agrees to send an invite. They all say their goodbyes and Minhyun walks out with a check written for his money. He hugs his parents and they tell Jonghyun he’s a good man for coming here with him. ‘He’s my husband. I’d follow him off the edge of the Earth if need be.’ They both smile at him and tip their heads. Minhyun gripping his hand before kissing it and waves to his parents as they head out. Driving home, they say thanks to the driver and watch as he leaves before Jonghyun looks up at Minhyun with a smile. Heading inside, they toe their shoes off before heading out the back door to head down to the beach, Jonghyun shouting that he’ll be race him down the path and takes off running. Minhyun grinning before chasing him and scooping him up in a spin before he hits the water. ‘Got you.’ Smiling as he settles him down, he kisses his forehead. Jonghyun smiling as he tucks his head under Minhyun’s chin. Minhyun tilting his head up a bit to rest his chin on the top of his head. Closing his eyes as they sway together on the beach. The two glad Minhyun volunteered to take his sisters place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
